Talk:Unnamed Creatures
Reuse page Hey, after Pikmin 3 ''actually does come out and we get the names of these creatures, can we just use this page for any unknown creature for when another Pikmin game comes out? StuperStar (talk) 18:26, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... I'd say we'd delete the page. Pikmin 4 may not even be a thing, but I'll see no need to keep this until we get to name ALL of these guys. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 03:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hm, I supposed it'd be best if we just shut down this page but saved it into a document if we ever needed it again for a future game. I personally think there might not be a Pikmin 4, but maybe a spinoff game? We shoudl keep this page handy just in case. AeroBlaze777 (talk) 17:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 I think that you should keep this page just in case ( imagine that there is a enemy in the game that hasnt a official name Ex: the larvae of vehemoth phostobat and is in the game We should put that enemie in the unnamed creatures) Alexfc a new editer :) :) :) : We'd probably just have the creature have it's own page, just stating that it has a conjectural title, like Olimin/Pikmar and Mushroom Pikmin. StuperStar (talk) 22:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Reminder Also '''this goes for anyone who edits this page:' Whatever you do, PLEASE try your best to keep the text and their pictures properly lined up! ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 16:57, June 18, 2013 (UTC) You do know you can remove the box around the image so that they fit much better with their text? I think it would look quite a bit better... PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 19:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Butterfly Enemy I have find the name for the butterfly enemy Source? StuperStar (talk) 23:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I saw it on a new Gamexplain video of bingo battle. Can you provide a link to the video? StuperStar (talk) 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Aligning The images don't really line up with the text...Luigi Hero (talk) 17:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. We've noticed. This is a temporary page, so it doesn't really matter too much. It's easy to tell which enemy goes to what picture. But I guess now it's been fixed :) StuperStar (talk) 21:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, well, I did my best to make it look nicer... If you go into Source Mode and remove the "thumb" part, it gets rid of the box and picture description, which I don't think are always necessary. You do need to specify a size "#px" and location "right" or "left" XD PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 21:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Skeeterskater what footage or screenshots show this name? None. SneakySpy scanned it at the demo and told Luther about it. Jackalope1313 (talk) 01:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) On the subject of the Skeeterskate, can't we just make its page, but have a low amount of content in it that we can just add to later? I mean, it doesn't seem fitting to keep it under the "Unnamed Enemies" page when it has a name. If it were completely my decision, I would just make the Skeeterskate page right now... StuperStar (talk) 04:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) The last thing this Wiki needs is another stub article. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 04:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... I guess that's true. StuperStar (talk) 15:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Other Arachnorb Wait, shouldn't that other one be on here also? What was wrong with having the image next to Arachnorb Bosses? Should I add a new entry? Until next time, Pikman14 18:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC) please add it as a different enemy dont add it with the other one because its a different oneNvortex (talk) 18:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll do that. Thanks! Until next time, Pikman14 18:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I think it's just the hairy arachnorb with the hair pulled. JonLikesPikmin (talk) 19:57, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so. The one and only, AeroBlaze7777 (Contact Me Here) I think your right now. JonLikesPikmin (talk) 20:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I just realized that the "new arachanorb" doesn't have hair on it's joints. I know you use winged pikmin to lift up it's hiair on the main body, but I don't think you use Winged pikmin to lift up the hair on the joints. That os one reason why I think it is a different boss. The one and only, AeroBlaze777 (Contact Me Here) It's the same enemy. Get over it. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 22:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Boss? for some reason, I don't think that the newly discovered arachnorb is a boss. My reasons are: 1. the boss didn't have it's own cutscene of jumping out of somewhere, it was just wandering around 2. no boss music was played during the battle 3. the boss seemed very easy to defeat (pikmin can climb it's legs to attack, low on health for a boss, etc.) 4 (the most proof of all). it was found on Defeat the Enemies, not Defeat the Bosses So maybe it's just a very uncommon big enemy, also known as a mini-boss. JonLikesPikmin (talk) 15:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Bosses have been seen with battle music and in Defeat the Enemies mode without music. For example, the Snagret has been seen in Story Mode with battle music, and in Defeat the Enemies without it. Either not all bosses have cutscenes (which'd make sense. Maybe cutscenes are only scripted to happen on certain bosses which are important; Armored Mawdad is first boss, Phosbat stole Charlie, ect...), OR they could just be minibosses; larger enemies that have alot of health but don't classify as a boss. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 19:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Gold Creature Hello everyone, sorry about not talking today, I had to reset my computer to talk again, but there were simply too many pictures, all of which I just HAD to upload! Anyways, I have been translating some of the japanese that came with those pictures and this is what I think the text all sums up to... The gold creature is, in fact, one of the forms of the game's final boss. In the first form, it is the Goolix-like creature (called Ameobuzu in Japanese). Its second form is the gold creature we've seen. The third form is the large glass sphere and cube we saw in another picture, and that's all I've found out so far. Even though the creature is still alive in the game's normal ending, it seems that it may be the, or at least connected to the, final boss. I have NO idea what it is, what it is called, or what it does. All I know is that it is scary and I will be nervous approaching it... ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 03:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Would you be willing to show any videos that show it? Other than the ending, which is sadly the only footage of it available... Pictures are abundant, so no need to post any of them (Unless of course they're new!). As a sidenote, would you like me to create a page for this creature? There's just BARELY enough information and photos to make one. (WasabiPower (talk) 04:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC)) No, don't create a page yet. I'll make a page once I veiw the video of its bossfight. I will ask for someone to send me a private video, or if he is even kind enough, to post one on Youtube! By the way, the creature is called the "Amebouzu". But like I said, please do not make a page for it right now. Speaking of which, you've been a decent and helpful contributor recently...you wouldn't happen to have Skype, would you? ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 04:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Also, check this out! Awesome picture, this is a great photo. Yes, I do indeed have a skype, feel free to message my talk-page with your Skype account, I'll add you shortly. As a side-note, if you DO happen to find a video with the final boss fight, would you be inclined to share it with the other editors? I've been dying to find some actual footage of it besides in the ending. Thanks for reading! (WasabiPower (talk) 05:19, July 14, 2013 (UTC)) I'm ShadowRaptor101 on Skype, feel free to add me ;) also, let's discuss that on Skype rather than here, shall we? ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 05:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Great, sent a friend invitation! Mine will be SunBurst123 (WasabiPower (talk) 05:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC)) Sent a request, go ahead and add me! I think my friend and I just debunked this whole thing! ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 05:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) hi this link explains the entire story of pikmin 3. you have to translate it but it also tells everything about the final gold boss and how to defeat it. http://h1g.jp/pikmin3/index.php?%E3%82%AA%E3%83%AA%E3%83%9E%E3%83%BC%E3%81%AE%E6%97%A5%E8%AA%8C Pikminoverlord (talk) 06:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC)pikminoverlord ...All I can see is a list that says "Tower of the Sorrowful beast"... ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 06:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Bee-like Boss name edit Pikmin3'sbiggestfan, can I have a screen shot or a video that can confirm that the boss's name is Bee Sparrow? I'm changing it back to it's previous "name" until such proof has been cited. Thanks for reading! (WasabiPower (talk) 22:23, July 15, 2013 (UTC)) The name was from this, I tryed translating it too on google translate and the bosses name... "Tategotohachisuzume" actually translates to "Vertical Each Bee Sparrow... weird. JonLikesPikmin (talk) 18:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) That's nice and all but if you have the Japanese name, we'd prefer, at this moment, to just have the Japanese pronounciation rather than its translation because it could mean something totally different when it's released in other regions. And yeah, that's Google Translate for you, not reliable. (WasabiPower (talk) 18:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) I used google translate i got Hachisuzume it must be the japanese name for the Bee sparrow so this presumably is the name.Brett krogh (talk) 01:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) i just used translate again, i got that it translates to "harp sparrow chi".Brett krogh (talk) 01:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Check this person's miiverse! They have practically all of the enemies details! https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/hiroki20012221 - Tenguru Sheez that will give us tons of new creatures to research.:PBrett krogh (talk) 12:49, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Also this user but with less info https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/pikmin512 Sorry guys but we already have all the photos on these enemies. However, we could use them to update the creatures for Pikmin 3, since we don't have the best of photos for some of them. (WasabiPower (talk) 15:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC)) pictures Can we possibly set this page so that we only have ONE picture of each enemy? There's no real need for more than one until they get an official page. (WasabiPower (talk) 11:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC)) Last enemy name in the unnamed creatures page releaved and are we going to have a fully grown adult of Arctic Cannon Beetle?Alexfc (talk) 20:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC)